


Headcanons that I MAY use in my works

by SailorStar9



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, headcanons on https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/, kurrty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: My personal headcanons about various characters in X-Men Evolution.





	1. Headcanon: Life Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Life Mates

Due to Kurt’s and Rahne’s (Wolfsbane) more… animistic mutations, once they put their marks (read: bite marks) on their partner, the couple are mated  _for life._

That’s why Kurt never went too far with Amanda in Evolution; his instincts just  _know_  it’s Kitty he’s waiting for.


	2. Headcanon: Kitty’s cooking skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Kitty’s cooking skills

Evolution!Kitty is actually quite okay at the stove and she makes kickass sandwiches; it’s just baking she _totally_ sucks at.


	3. Headcanon: Kitty’s romantic relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Kitty’s romantic relationships, also the reason why kurrty is tagged

Kitty  _does_  date Piotr (Colossus) for a while, but like her failed romance with Lance, it didn’t work out.

Kurt does manage to sweep her off her feet at the next Sadie Hawkins Dance, though; and they've  _never_  looked back.


	4. Headcanon: Effects of the Mate Mark (Kurt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Effects of the Mate Mark (Kurt)

Expansion of my 'Mate Mark' headcanon, on Kurt's part.

Due to his half-demonic heritage thanks to Azazel, Kurt's lifespan  _far_  exceeds that of a normal human. Once he put his mark on his partner, his partner, now mate, also gains the similar lifespan extension.

Kurt, on the other hand, gets  _very_ overprotective and possessive over his now mate (and later, kids); he develops a 'Kurt Darkholme' personnel against anything and/or anyone that infringes/threatens his mate (and later, kids).

Cheating would be rather redundant for both parties: the mate mark creates a physic link between Kurt and his mate; no matter the distance, they'll  _always_  be pulled back to each other.


	5. Headcanon: Kurt's and Kitty's children's powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Kurt's and Kitty's children's powers

Kurt's and Kitty's children's mutant powers develop when they're still kids for two reasons:

1) Both their parents are mutants themselves.

and

2) Kurt's a Second Generation mutant.


	6. Headcanon: Kurt Darkholme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Kurt Darkholme

Every version of Kurt has the potential of developing a ‘Kurt Darkholme’ personnel; it’s just the matter of finding the trigger for it.


	7. Headcanon: Walking In On Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Walking In On Each Other

Kurt and Kitty walks in on each other while the other is in the bathroom, _at least once_.

Because, with their powers, there's absolutely _no way_ that won't happen.


	8. Headcanon: Kurrty in  X-Men Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Kurrty in X-Men Evolution

Kurt  _does_  fall in love at first sight with Kitty.

Kitty, on the other hand, only crushes on Kurt a little after the second episode of Season 1 in Evolution.

Kurrty _would've_  been canon if Kurt had the guts to cut in on Lance and Kitty during the Shadowdance episode.


	9. Headcanon: Kurt's Bath Products

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Kurt's Bath Products

In the Institute, Kurt uses body wash and shampoo in the shower, because soaps don't lather very well on fur.

Kurt's favorite bath scents is a toss-up between menthol and mint, simply because he likes the cooling sensation both scents give him especially after a Danger Room session.

When he starts dating Kitty, he switches product brands to the ones Kitty uses.


	10. Headcanon: Lent Abstinence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Lent Abstinence

Due to one of Scott's off-hand comments, Kurt  _does_  give up sex for Lent... once.

It doesn't work very well for either him or Kitty.

On the plus side (depends on how you look at it), due to this self-imposed abstinence on Kurt's part, Kitty gets her first vibrator.


End file.
